Blind For a Day
by The-Fighter-In-Me-42
Summary: After Iggy tells Gazzy a secret he kept close, Gazzy must find a way to make it right for Iggy. As Gazzy tries to make it all work out, neither of them realize what a crucial role Angel is playing in the unfolding of events.
1. NOO! NOT THE COUCH!

I** do not own Maximum Ride (I wish) BTW: This is before Fang**

* * *

Max POV

"Duck and cover!" Gazzy yelled

All I could think was, _Crap._ We all hit the deck in less than a second. When Gazzy says duck and cover, he means DUCK AND COVER. _BOOM! _A thick wall of smoke blasted into our faces. My eyes burned and smoke seared my lungs. Swearing colorfully, I stumbled out the back door. The clean air was a gift from God, or whoever looks out for Avian-American kids. I swear that some of my feathers were singed. Gazzy was SO dead. And probably Iggy too.

"I didn't do it!" Iggy yelled. And I thought Angel was the mind reader.

"You did too! You helped!" Gazzy wheezed. Smoke inhalation: It sucks. Trust me, this isn't my first bomb, and sadly, probably not my last.

"Report!"

"Fine," said Fang, as calm and collected as always.

"My hair! They singed it! Other than that, good," responded Nudge.

"Still blind!" That was Iggy.

"I feel a little smoked but I'll be fine," said Angel

"Er... Sorry?" I'll take that as another "fine".

Ok, now down to business.

"Gazzy, Iggy! You will clean up this mess, than go to your rooms! NO BOMBS FOR A WEEK! _Am I CLEAR?!"_

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Iggy, while giving me a sarcastic salute.

* * *

Gazzy POV

"I TOLD you that it was the blue wire, not the red one!" Iggy said for the HUNDREDTH time.

It takes all the self control that I don't have, to not scream at him. I mean, GIVE me a BREAK! It's not MY fault that he's blind and can only give me directions to make a bomb! Iggy is my best friend but sometimes, he's just a pain in the butt. Max going all freak out mode does NOT help my mood. Sure, we might need a new couch. And possibly a new T.V. but I am not the only one to blame here!

_Try thinking about how Iggy feels, instead of blaming him for all your problems not-so-secretly._

_SURE Angel, because I LOVE having mushy conversations with people, especially Iggy._ GIRLS. Where do they come up with this stuff? Sometimes it sucks to have a sister who can read your mind.

_I can hear you._

_Fine. Whatever_.

"What's the matter, Ig? You seem out of it," I asked. I honestly didn't think he would give me a serious answer.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just frustrated. I'm tired of being the blind one."

So, wow. I had no idea. He always jokes about it, so I didn't know he was feeling so...so...defeated.

_You see? _Angel asked.

_I think I do. _And that's when the hamster in my head got on his wheel and you could see my wheels turning as I got and either brilliant, or completely stupid idea. But I knew that I had to try.

* * *

Iggy POV

OH, CRAP. What was I thinking? It sorta burst out of me. I can't believe I told Gazzy. I am DOOMED! A)He will NEVER let me live it down B)He will tell the ENTIRE flock C)He will tell ELLA! I am DEAD. This is Iggy, speaking to you from the underworld. Zombies? Nah. Iggy: the new walking dead. The first person I will eat is Gazzy. If I go down, he's going with me. HA! IGGY APOCALYPSE!

* * *

Angel POV

Yup. Now the plan is in motion. Poor Iggy, sorry, but I had to do something. But seriously? Iggy Apocalypse?


	2. The Plan (DUN DUN DUNNNN!)

**HA! FINALLY FINISHED IT! It's like, twice as long as the first chapter. Hope you like it! . This is all before the book Fang btw. If anyone was (or is) confused by the Iggy Apocalypse, just know that it made sense to me at the time XD Anyway, this chapter has some MINOR Fax, but it's mainly Fang's thoughts about Max so it's kinda one-sided.**

* * *

Gazz_y _POV

I rubbed my eyes as my plan began to take shape. I'm not sure what time it is, or how late I've stayed up, but I'm almost certain that the plan will work. Ok. First thing's first. I gotta tell someone else. Who better than your friendly neighborhood mind reader?

_Angel? You there?_

_No. Please leave a message after the tone. Beep._

_Haha, very funny._

_What do you want Gazzy? I just looked at the clock. It's 1:17 in the MORNING!_

_I have a plan. Wanna hear it? _

I guess that REALLY annoyed her.

_NO, Gazzy. I'm still talking to you ONLY to amuse myself at 1:18 IN. THE. MORNING! Get to the POINT!_

Wow. Touchy. And I continued with my awesome skills of persuasion:

_Well, you know about Iggy's problem. Right? Anyway, so I was thinking, with the others' help, that we could do something to make him feel less...I don't know, alone...? Different? You know what I mean. _

_And this plan of yours...?_

_So, we all get together and wear blindfolds for a day, or something like that. You know, so Iggy won't be the only one who can't see. _

_... _(no answer, or speechless, or fell asleep?)

_Umm...Angel? You still there?_

_OK, I'm in. But what about the others?_

_That's the hard part._

One down, three to go.

* * *

Angel POV

YES! I KNEW Gazzy would figure it out. But the others could be a major problem. Max is like a very proud, very stubborn rock. Mentioning that it's for Iggy might help convince her. Nudge will probably be willing, although, I'm not sure how she'll adjust to not being able to check her hair in the mirror. But I CANNOT see Fang stumbling around blindfolded, bumping into everyone. Ha, I say, as I imagine him falling over a chair!

* * *

Nudge POV

Ok, so the blue top with the purple flower designs, or the pink spaghetti strap with the black stars all over it? Hmmm... I'm in the pink mood today. Now, the black miniskirt, or the white jeans? Choices, choices. Maybe the miniskirt with a white belt? Yeah. I like the sound of that! And here comes the stomping of feet coming down the hall. If they were any MORE loud, they would wake Total up. And he is a HEAVY sleeper.

"NUDGE!" I heard Gazzy yell excitedly. It was WAY too early for this.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, just as obnoxiously, annoyingly, ear shatteringly LOUD.

Then low and behold, he and Angel come running up to my room to tell me the plan. At first I was totally unconvinced that Iggy actually said all that stuff about how sucky it is to be the only blind one. But I mean, I think I get how hard that is for him. To be so different from even the other mutant bird freaks must be REALLY crappy. This was actually -wait for it- MORE important than what my wardrobe options for today was. I know! I mean, you KNOW something's important if I throw on any old clothes so I could go tell Max about it. Which is EXACTLY what I did.

* * *

Max POV

OK, I know this may sound crazy, which it pretty much is, but the idea of going around blind for a day was starting to grow on me. Especially if it means that I won't have to look at Nudge and Angel's Bambi eyes. I admit, Bambi eye are freakin ADORABLE, and I can't resist. I am so screwed.

_Come on, Max._ _PLEASE? We'll get Total to do it too!_

Now they want to bring our TALKING DOG into this? I know that it's for Iggy, but blindfolds? I was so ready to say no, and my mouth was already forming the word when I just thought, "what the heck. Why not?"

"Fine." And they cheer. Whoo-hoo. Cheers. Happy dance. All that crap. Yeah. I know, I'm such a ray of sunshine. Yippee.

* * *

Fang POV

Blog. Best freakin idea ever. Although, most of the questions I get asked are about Max and me. Isn't anything else more interesting than my love life. Not that there's love. Not much. Yet. Ahem, anyway, I'm answering questions about Iggy right now. Like this one from **IggyismyLIFE! **who asked, **_How does Iggy feel about being the blind one?_ **I get a lot of those. How should I know? He never talks about it. But I know I wouldn't feel good.

So when Max comes in and tells me about The Plan, I wasn't as shocked by the whole idea as she thought I would be. The look on her face when I just said, "ok"was priceless. She wears a jaw-drop very well. I felt like sweeping her off her feet (literally) and flying away with her in my arms and pressing her soft lips against mine and...well, let's just say I was blanked out for a moment.

"Fang?" Fang! I've been saying your name for like, five minutes." Well, maybe more than a moment.

"Yeah, so, when do we put the plan into action.?" Pat-on-the-back. Nice job getting out of that one Fang.

"Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me."

And the plan was put into action.

* * *

Angel POV

Perfect. I am SO good at this getting people to do what I want thing. (not with mind control-I never mind control on the Flock) Fang was a lot easier to convince than I thought, but I can't say much good about his mind. It's half Max, part blog, then part Flock. And SO much of his Max thoughts are WAY above PG. I may exaggerate a little, but it really is gross. And Max isn't always better.

* * *

**Review if you liked it. Review if you didn't. Constructive criticism is welcome. I can live with some Not-so-constructive criticism too. But PLEASE review! **

**Fly on,**

**The-Fighter-In-Me-42**


	3. PLAN COMES TOGETHER! sorta

**SORRY THAT THE THIRD CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, I'VE BEEN PRETTY DARN BUSY. I SAT IN AN UNCOMFERTABLE CHAIR UNTIL MY BUTT WENT NUMB TO TYPE THIS, SO PLEASE ENJOY IT. IT WILL MAKE THE NUMB-BUTT WORTH IT! REVIEW. PLEASE. **

* * *

Iggy POV

OK. What gives? Everyone has been acting so strange since we- I MEAN GAZZY- blew up the couch. My own family is keeping secrets from me! Why? I feel so alone right now. At least I haven't zombified yet (that's Iggy speak for I've not died of embarrassment yet. YET) Maybe Gazzy hasn't told anyone. Dang couch messed everything up...

* * *

Gazzy POV

YES! MY PLAN IS PERFECT! I AM SO GLAD THAT I THOUGHT OF IT!

_Ummm... A little full of ourselves today Gazzy? What have I told you about gloating?_

_Well, I DO deserve some credit here!_

_Keep in mind that this is for Iggy, not you._

Sisters! You can't live with them always in your mind! It's horrible. Anything that I think could be used as...as...as BLACKMAIL! ARG!

_Oh Gazzy, you still haven't thought of anything embarrassing enough for that yet. Now Max and Fang on the other hand..._

* * *

Max POV

OK. The plan is simple, although I'm not sure how Iggy will know what we're doing since he's sorta blind (if you hadn't noticed). We got Ella to do this too. We all put on blindfolds in the morning. Nothing else comes first. Meaning: Nudge can't get dressed first. Don't worry, she'll survive somehow. Then we go about our business. Let's see how long it will take Iggy to realize what we're doing. Brilliant, yes? Anyone caught looking or peeking (we're going to set video cameras up everywhere, then once we're blindfolded, Nudge will turn them one) will answer to ME. The bathroom has no camera but Angel can check. You know, mind power.

So it's OFFICIALLY 9:46 the night before and we're all nervous. We've decided to watch a movie since we won't be able to, you know, WATCH it tomorrow. Jackie Chan movies inspire me to kick eraser butt every time I watch one. BUT since no erasers have shown up for awhile, we're going to watch a cheesy romance comedy.

UGH! Annoying!

* * *

Fang POV

I stay cool as Max falls asleep on my shoulder during the movie. Inside I am acting like I'm on loopy gas. She is SO FREAKING PRETTY. I send the kids off to bed, checking to see that each of them has their blindfold. They do. Except Iggy. He's been quiet lately.

As the flock marches upstairs, I ease out from underneath Max's head. She does this kind of flopping thing and fall back onto the couch. I pick her up as gently as I can, so that I don't wake her up. She looks most peaceful now, when she sleeps. I can't help but wonder what life would be like if we didn't have to run away all the time. If Max had time to think of me as more than a friend.

* * *

Max POV

I don't remember how I got to my bed, only that I was set there softly by gentle hands. I felt a soft whisper of a kiss against my forehead before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nudge POV

Good morning world! Now what to wear...WAIT! Today was the blindfold thing wasn't it? I reached onto my nightstand for my blindfold. ERG! I was blindly reaching for it, (get the joke?) when I touched something wet.

"EUUUAGGGG!" I yelled.

I was slapping at whatever it was when I heard, "Stop! That was my nose! STOP SLAPPING ME!" Total. What was he doing IN. MY. ROOM?

So I asked him. Not nicely.

"Well," he huffed, "I couldn't tell whose room it was with this blindfold that Angel forced over my eyes, so EXCUSE ME for being in your room!" Well. I didn't know that Total was doing this too.

So I ask him, "Is everyone else up?"

"All but Iggy."

Ah. Finally grabbing the blindfold, I quickly tied it around my head, threw on random clothes (hopefully not my midnight blue tank top AND my hot pink capris. UGH. Talk about a fashion crisis!) I raced towards my door. And immediately tripped over who knows what. And fell on my face. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Angel POV

Final day of the plan. The day of reckoning. If I'm right, this could decide Iggy's fate. If this doesn't work, he could leave the Flock. Or worse. I will NOT let that happen.

* * *

Fang POV

Now blindfolded, I stepped into the hallway. I could hear Max having some trouble a few doors down. I could tell that it was trouble from the swearing and growling noises. This would be a fun day. I grin just thinking about it. Then I got serious again. None of this was purely for entertainment. This is for Iggy.

* * *

**DONE! YAY! REVIEW!**


	4. THE END (OR IS IT?) (IT IS)

**SORRY IF I HAVN'T MADE SENSE! :'0 I'll try to make more sense now...in my defense it IS my first story... ARG! Please review any err...suggestions for the future? I need any that I can get... THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!**

* * *

Angel POV

OK. I admit it. I am a bit dramatic. And to anyone wondering how on EARTH I am part of all this: I caused the explosion. I switched the wire color (paint is amazing) so that it would blow up. It actually wasn't Gazzy's fault. Oh, Gazzy would kill me. Luckily, I'M the mind-reader. I also suggested to Iggy that he might want to tell Gazzy about his feelings. No mind-control. I save that for ladies to buy me bears. And the occasional Eraser. As for the plan, I put a seed of the idea into Gazzy's mind. He figured it out for himself. The blindfold that I put on my stuffed animal before leaving her on the counter also helped.

I know. Blowing up a couch WAS a little extreme, but it was fun anyway.

* * *

Fang POV

STUPID BLINDFOLD! I'VE BEEN BUMPING INTO CRAP ALL MORNING! WHY. IS. THIS. SO. DIFFICULT!

* * *

Max POV

I can't see it, but I'm sure that the look on Fang's face right now is priceless. I can HEAR all of his cursing and the clatter of EVERYTHING in his way toppling over as he makes his way through the hall and down the stairs.

Nudge is sitting in a chair, trying not to fall on her face again.

Total is probably eating any food that Gazzy drops or knocks over while trying to get some food.

Like I said, Gazzy is trying to get food.

Angel seems to be the ONLY one NOT having trouble. Honestly.

Iggy is still asleep, HOW with all the noise everyone's making.

And Ella is on the couch, doing the same thing as Nudge.

Me? Well, what do you think I'm doing? The same thing as Fang, obviously!

* * *

Ella POV

OK. I am going to do it. I'm going to tell Iggy how I feel today. No exceptions. I've been thinking about it for months, and now I AM GOING TO DO IT! All or nothing, Ella, it's your time.

And now all I can think is wow, am I seriously giving myself pep-talk? Snap out of it Ella!

* * *

Iggy POV

_CRASH! _And I'm awake. Can't a guy get some sleep around here?! _CLATTER! _OK! What the HECK is going on down there? _CLANG! _(what's with all the 'C' sound affects?) I race down the stairs. And bump into Fang.

"Whoa! Watch it!" He yells.

"Um...I can't. Hello? Blind! Didn't you get the memo?" I reply ever so graciously. (NOT)

"Iggy! That was YOU?!" he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me! Aren't you the one who can see?" Sarcasm: Best. Freaking. Invention. Ever!

Then he lifts my hand to his eyes. Or should I say the cloth around his eyes. What is this?

_It's for you. How about we just call it an early birthday present._

* * *

Gazzy POV

*After explanation*

Iggy says, "This is all for...me?"

I reply, "Yeah, man! We love you and we don't want you to feel so apart from us. You're our brother. You're stuck with us. But Iggy, you are NEVER alone. We will always be here for you."

"Exactly! We-at least I- REALLY want you to be happy and yeah, so we decided to do this, well, Gazzy really came up with it, but we all agreed, and Angel forced the blindfold onto Total's face, and-I'll shut up now." says Nudge.

"Yup," Fang puts in. I know right? So talkative!

I'm pretty sure Max nods in agreement before remembering that no one could see her.

"Mhm."

Angel says, "We love you Ig"

Then Ella comes up and says, "That goes for me to."

* * *

Iggy POV

Right after Ella says that, she comes up to me and kisses me! I mean full on lip action right there. You wanna know what I do then? Well, I kiss her right back of course! Then Fang whistles, letting me know that everyone took of their blindfolds to watch. And you know what? I didn't even care. Iggy heaven in the making. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Angel POV

And my job is complete. For now. Max and Fang are next. But that's another story. It might not even be told as this one is, but it WILL happen. And I would so love to see the look on Max's face when it does.

* * *

**Th-th-that's all folks! (hehe review if you get the joke) So, first story done and I feel empty now. *sigh* Need to write a new one...**

**Fly on,**

**The-Fighter-In-Me-42**


End file.
